zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Return To Sender
As suspicions deepen, you need to uncover the truth reliving sole old memories… Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Jody Marsh * Moonchild * Lizzy * Jones Plot There and Back You return to the fungus farm, which is now engulfed in white fungus, entering through an access tunnel with the aim of recovering a memory retrieval device from inside. Pill Kitchen As you and Jody enter the facility, you discover a little kitchen in a corridor, along with a large empty cage. The container that held the memory retrieval device is empty. Jody investigates the kitchen, finding a pan and a number of pill moulds, all of which bear the residue of blood. You continue on your search. Red Threads As you continue exploring the facility, you discover a workbench with the remains of a counterfeit Exmoor Militia security pass. Jody notices that the fungus on the walls has red threads running through it, the same colour as the red fungus that grew out of the V-Type that touched the accelerant. Annihilation You arrive at the utility room where you expect to find another memory retrieval device. When you enter, however, the door slams behind you, and the handle is mysteriously removed. Inside the room is the V-Type that touched the accelerant, now grown into an enormous fungal mass that has melded with the walls and ceiling. The fungal bodies growing out of it begin to sprout, preparing to infect you with spores. Moonchild directs you to a trapdoor and you barely escape. Rewind As you escape, Janine comes to a troubling conclusion: the fungus must have become intelligent, and attempted to trap you there. Jody hands you the memory retrieval device and you trigger it, bringing all your lost memories of your first trip to the fungus farm flooding back. Nerf Gun You remember your first visit to the fungus farm - you saw a person in a hazmat suit experimenting on a zombie in a cage. Nearly alerting them to your presence, you used a Nerf gun to shatter a beaker, distracting them. The zombie escaped its cage and you fled. Jones You remember entering the observation room and discovering a jar of crystals, which you crushed and scattered on yourself to evade the area’s sensors. Hidden, you observed the person in the hazmat suit liasing with Lizzy, to whom they gave some zombie pills. As the transaction was completed, you saw the person’s identity: Jones, Colonel Sage’s right hand man. S07E37 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript SAM YAO: Uh… did we know the fungus farm looked like that now? JODY MARSH: I saw some stills, but… it’s bigger when you’re next to it, isn’t it, Five? JANINE DE LUCA: The fungus has certainly grown to an impressive size. SAM YAO: You can say that again. It’s less of a building now and more of a white blobby thing with some bricks poking out here and there. JANINE DE LUCA: We’ve taken samples of the fungus that’s infested the building. It is a harmless form of a native tree mushroom. Edible, in fact. JODY MARSH: Yeah, but it’s everywhere. All through the building. Is it safe for me and Five to go in? JANINE DE LUCA: We’ll proceed carefully. After that accelerant made the fungus grow at a prodigious rate, it eroded the foundations, but the growth has stopped now. The fungus itself should have structural integrity. JODY MARSH: Yeah. That’s more than we can say for the country. Or us. All right, Five. You’ve got some memories in that building you need to get back, and I’m with you. If Sam’s right, and the accelerant the Last Riders used in their V-type pills came from here, then there should be some clues here about what they did. This access tunnel should get us in, and then we just need to find a little black thing that looks like a torch to get your memories for you. If the Moonchild voice in your head is right, it should just be a few minutes there and back. JANINE DE LUCA: You must be swift. If Miss Spens’ informant Lizzy is right, the Last Riders may still be active, and you may encounter them in this building. Run. creaks and groans JODY MARSH: Did you hear that, Five? I don’t think this place is going to last much longer. SAM YAO: You’re doing well, guys. I’ve got you on cams. That tunnel’s leading you straight into the basement, which is where you need to be. JODY MARSH: I never knew anyone before who managed to be sort of friends with the voice in their head, Five. It sounds scary, but also sort of comforting. A bit like how all those people think of Sage, maybe. He tells them what to do, they trust him. SAM YAO: Yeah, I don’t think Five decided to let Moonchild in, though. MOONCHILD: We’ve come to… an accommodation, haven’t we, Five? JODY MARSH: It was a good thing we found this secondary tunnel, though. I wouldn’t have wanted to come in through the one you used last time, Five. It looked totally filled with fungus. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, very fortunate. That access tunnel is only marked on some plans of the building. Certain dark areas of this facility are not in the architectural drawings. JODY MARSH: That’s weird. SAM YAO: What’s weird? JODY MARSH: See that, Five? Up ahead in the tunnel. A little kitchen. Oven, hob, kettle, saucepan, bottles of stuff, and like, an empty cage. Like a big sort of dog cage. SAM YAO: You’re getting very close to where the memory thingy is supposed to be. Can you see anything like that? JODY MARSH: No. Oh, wait. There’s a white box on the wall. Cognitive Retrieval, Emergency Use Only. Can you open it, Five? opens It’s empty. MOONCHILD: It should be there. JODY MARSH: There’s a little plan inside showing where another one is. It’s only a short way up the tunnel. SAM YAO: Someone might have dropped that one around there, though. Is it anywhere in the little kitchen? JODY MARSH: No, it’s all - shouts JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Marsh, report! What is it? JODY MARSH: This saucepan. It’s all caked with blood. Ugh, don’t touch it, Five. And there are like, little pill molds half full of blood, too. Oh, that is gross. JANINE DE LUCA: Did any of it touch you? JODY MARSH: No. Nor you, Five. JANINE DE LUCA: Good. Stay away from it. SAM YAO: Well, we found the zombie pill kitchen. JANINE DE LUCA: It seems likely. Runner Five, Runner Four, you must find the memory retrieval device further up the tunnel. The solution to the entire mystery may be here today. JANINE DE LUCA: Runners? Report, please. I want to be in constant communication. JODY MARSH: Not much to report. It’s quiet. It’s dank. It’s cold. There’s white fungus all through the walls. The air smells a bit of celery. SAM YAO: Well, that’s the accelerant. Yeah, that’s what we thought. Someone used that same celery-smelling stuff to make the zombie blood pills in Exmoor. How did they know to do that? JANINE DE LUCA: The Last Riders may have experimented with various cocktails of drugs until they found something that worked. JODY MARSH: And they came here to pick up supplies. Lizzy was right. They’re not gone at all, just underground. Hiding and working. Look at that, Five, on the workbench. SAM YAO: What is it? JODY MARSH: Mock-ups of Exmoor Militia security passes. Someone was sitting here, putting together a fake pass with scissors and glue. Imagine. They sat here and knew they were going to kill hundreds of people, and they carried on with what they were doing like a craft project. JANINE DE LUCA: It is urgent we learn what Runner Five saw here. Are you safe to proceed down the tunnel? JODY MARSH: Yeah, it’s just fungus on the walls and stuff. Huh. Look at that. See, Five? The white fungus on the wall has like, red threads growing through it. SAM YAO: The V-type fungus was red when it burst out. Bright red. Guys, you’ve got to be careful there, please. Go and get the memory thingy, but you have to be quick. Run! JODY MARSH: Okay, okay. I think we’re here. JANINE DE LUCA: More information, Miss Marsh. JODY MARSH: Oh yeah, sorry. Okay, Five and I are standing in front of a door with a porthole window in it. It leads into a utility room. There’s fungus on the walls and ceiling. Look, on the far wall is another one of those little boxes, but this one is a bit open, and yeah, there’s a little black thing a bit like a torch inside it. That must be it! JANINE DE LUCA: Very well. Five, Four, you have fungicide with you. If in doubt, use it. Open the door and retrieve the memory device. opens JODY MARSH: Wow. This room is bigger than it looked from the outside, and there’s this red fungus everywhere. Five, I’ve got the device. Let’s go. slams Oh crap. SAM YAO: What’s happening? I haven’t got a cam in that room. JODY MARSH: The door closed. Five, open it now. jiggles That’s not possible. Sam, Janine, the door is locked. The handle’s been taken off on the inside, and – squelches Oh. Oh God, that’s disgusting. SAM YAO: What is it? JODY MARSH: We have to get out of here. There’s a zom – V-type, red fungus growing through its whole body out of its chest cavity. It’s like joined up with the fungus on the ceiling and the floor, and oh my God, Five, in the corner of the room, there’s a sticky mass like, like a big sticky orb. It’s – it’s throbbing! JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, use your fungicide. sprays JODY MARSH: It’s not doing anything! A few red tendrils recoiled, but the thing is just – oh God, it’s opening up. MOONCHILD: It’s got clever, Five. It knew you were coming for that device. It lured you here. Waited for you. JANINE DE LUCA: It’s a fruiting body. It’s going to infect you with its spores. You must find a way to escape. JODY MARSH: There’s nowhere. The door’s locked. MOONCHILD: Look on the floor, Five, under the white fungus. Quickly! JODY MARSH: I think Five’s found something. The corner of a trapped door under the fungus. I’ll help you. The red tendrils are reaching for us, trying to stop us. It’s horrible. Keep on digging, Five! door slams open There’s another tunnel down there. I don’t care what it is. It has to be better than this. Jump down, Five. I’m right behind you. MOONCHILD: The tendril’s behind you, Five. It’s reaching for you. Run! opens JODY MARSH: We’re out! Five and I are out. Oh, thank goodness you found that service tunnel, Five, or we’d have been trapped in there. JANINE DE LUCA: And infected there. Turned into V-types by a central controlling intelligence. It’s not too much to suppose that the red fungus there has grown monstrously clever. SAM YAO: You – what? Wait, you think it knew Five and Jody were coming? JANINE DE LUCA: Perhaps. Who removed the device from the first box, leaving the one that Five and Four retrieved? SAM YAO: But… not a fungus? JANINE DE LUCA: Miss McShell has said the V-types become more intelligent the more of them there are. There is a great deal of fungus in that building. Whatever else we discover, that building must be destroyed. We cannot allow the fruiting body to release spores. I will contact Colonel Sage to make arrangements with the United Kingdom alliance. All stocks of napalm in the country must be used, if necessary - MOONCHILD: Ja, but Five, you’ve forgotten something. JODY MARSH: Oh yeah, Five. This is yours, really. The little black torch thing. I kept hold of it - MOONCHILD: Put it in front of your eyes, Five. Press the green button, and all your memories will come back just like you were there right now. scene SAM YAO: Ah, crap. Three V-types approaching the building. You have to be quick, Five. Fungicide search. Head left. MOONCHILD: No, Five. Go right. Through those double doors. Now. Go! There’s someone else in this building. We have to find out who it is. I can’t stop those UV lights erasing your memories, but we’ll find a way to get them back. For now, run! creaks MOONCHILD: whispers That’s it, Five. Close the door quietly. Let’s see who left those memory erasing lights on. There’s someone down there. clinks Why am I whispering? It’s not like that person can hear me. loud Look down, Five. We’re on a high walkway. Below us is a man at a workbench. He’s wearing a full body hazmat suit with UV protection. They were specially made for this facility, so the memory lights won’t affect the wearer. You’ve seen those hazmat suits somewhere before, Five. I was there. I watched through your eyes. It’ll come back to you. growls My God! There’s a zombie in a cage! The person in the hazmat suit is… taking its blood? That cage is not very secure, Five. And that’s coming from me, not known for my secure procedures. splashes What’s going on down there? Lean over, get a closer look. gun clatters Damn it! You knocked one of those Nerf guns down from the walkway. The person in the hazmat suit’s looking around. Quick, distraction. Fire a Nerf gun at the beakers over the sink. shatters Good work. Oh my Lord, that is some bad science. Look! Didn’t fasten the cage properly. Now the zombie’s free. Stupid man. Okay. We’ve got to get out of here, Five. That zom’s looking interested in you. Run. time MOONCHILD: So you remember now, Five. That’s how you ended up chased by the zombie. But there’s more. scene SAM YAO: Five, go up! Don’t open the door to the creepy observation room! opens MOONCHILD: All right, Five. You’re in the dark room. But don’t worry, I know where the door is. Cross to the far side. crunch That sound isn’t sinister. We were testing the effects of crystals on fungal growth. In fact, it’s given me an idea. Open the door. opens See that jar of crystals? They look almost like glitter, don’t they? Crush them up and sprinkle them over yourself. The man down there has been using my security systems. This crystal glitter will baffle the sensors. We have to find out what’s going on here, who’s using the memory erasing lights, why he has a zombie in a cage. crunch That’s good. Now, if I’ve timed this right, he would have fled from the zombie down this passage, and ended up right here. There he is, below us. Stay in the shadows, Five. Just watch. short knocks, three long knocks, erratic knocking, door opens LIZZY: The secret Last Riders knock. Reminds me of old times. That’s what this is about, isn’t it? Making things simple again. MOONCHILD: Look, Five. The man in the hazmat suit is nodding, but he’s not saying anything. Doesn’t want to be identified. That’s your friend Lizzy, though. You met her in a tunnel when Kytan was trying to pull the Last Riders out of their communities. LIZZY: You’ve got the pills? It’s the best way. I’m not strong enough to make it on my own. I like this. Go out with a bang, end of it all! MOONCHILD: He’s giving her pills. Not the good kind of pill, Five. He doesn’t want to make her happy. The opposite. LIZZY: Thank you! I – never mind. Thanks. slams shut MOONCHILD: Okay. We need to get the memory retrieval device. Just wait for – he’s taking off his hazmat suit at last! Now we’ll see who it is. Some Last Rider starting this thing up again, one last person infected with this mind virus. Oh. Of course! JONES: A good day’s work. MOONCHILD: It’s not a Last Rider. It’s Jones, Colonel Sage’s right hand man. Codex Artefact Memory-restoring Device It's more than a little unnerving that something so small and unassuming could have such a devastating effect on the human mind. Category:Mission Category:Season Seven